futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Life in the Year 2105
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Sociology Society Life in the year 2105 will be more multipolar than it is in the year 2015. Monarchies (even in the British Royal Family who rules most of the British Commonwealth countries) will be disbanded. People (including the descendants of ardent monarchists) will start to believe that they will be better off being ruled completely by themselves as opposed to a group of centuries old aristocratic families. [[RyansWorld: 22nd Century Teenagers|Teenagers will have the exact same rights and responsibilities as adults, and this will cause delinquency to permanently decline to nothingness. Instead of a fixed age of majority, adulthood starts when a person first enters puberty. The word adolescence will be stricken from every dictionary in the world and children will instantly become adults, not dangerous hormonal raging potential criminals.]] By this time, it will be a right and not a privilege to have a home and to have a job. Broadband Internet will eventually cover the entire earth and beyond, and it will be available for free (paid by taxpayer dollars) or at a relatively low cost. The internet will become a necessary utility like water, sewage, and electricity. Due to the near extinction of Christianity in the 22nd century, the department stores become legally able to open on the days formerly occupied by Christmas Day, Easter Sunday and Good Friday to massive profits and extremely high customer patronage. This is gradually starting to begin in the early 21st century in department stores such as Walmart. Walmart only closes on Christmas Day as of 2016. People will neither believe God nor Jesus Christ and pray to secular "messiahs" like Ray Kurzweil, The Flying Spaghetti Monster, and the Angry Video Game Nerd instead. It will become illegal to consume tobacco or have possession of a television set by this era (except in parts of the former Eurasian Union, Japan, Antarctica, and Puerto Rico). Water cigarettes and cannabis quickly replace tobacco as a recreational drug for people who stray from the "conventional 22nd century lifestyle." Most legal forms will be required by law to display four "genders:" male, female, transgendered, and androgynous. All pronouns will become gender neutral. For example "ze" is used instead of "he" (masculine) and "she" (feminine) while "hir" is used instead of "his/him" (masculine) and "her" (feminine). Gender-neutral parenting will become the norm in North America while being shunned in most other places. Androgynous people refer to males who wear effeminate clothing or females who dislike feminine clothing; another term for them would be genderqueer. Education and jobs A person who does not have a high school diploma will be denied all social benefits and voting rights until she has earned a high school diploma. This requirement is made further essential by the fact that a twelfth grade education in the year 2105 is equivalent to a PhD by the standards of the year 2013 thanks to the advances made in intellectual theory caused by the Singularity. Having a high school diploma will also be mandatory by the year 2105 in order to ensure that the proper foundations for a 22nd century (home-based) career are fully established. 95% of the world's population will live in towns and cities of at least 20000 people; only farmers will live in rural areas. Even then, farmers will have robots to do their chores - maintenance of the robots is done by the farmer. Farm jobs become hereditary; you don't become a farmer unless you're the descendant of a farmer or you marry into a farming family. Hydrogen-powered rural mass transit allows the farmer to visit the nearest town for errands and for social visits with their "urban" friends, making a decline of rural culture even in the most remote of rural areas, thanks to this transit and the access of broadband internet. Women will hold all the government positions, dominate the intelligentsia, and become the legal head of their households. Men will be forced to become househusbands and they will not be allowed to vote in elections or hold a political office. Husbands will adopt this mantra in their lives: I am subordinate to my wife because she is the head of the family; just as philosophy is the head of scientific endeavors. A man is never to be independent of female authority. First, he is under his mother’s authority, and then under his wife’s authority. A widower would be under his daughter’s authority, or, if he had no daughters or his daughters were young, he would return to his mother’s authority unconditionally. Economics Consumer affairs Vegetarians and vegetarian lobbyist groups will make it so that preschoolers will not be conditioned to eat meat, and make it optional in the food pyramid to eat meat. Wal-Mart will have a monopoly on the department store industry after winning the price wars back in the 2020s. By the year 2098, cash will become completely electronic. Wal-Mart employees and their families will live, work, attend school, socialize, get married, receive healthcare, and give birth to children inside the Wal-Mart HyperStore - the ultimate full-time live-in job of the 22nd century. People will pay for their purchases using specialized "computer cards;" processed from accounts that are electronically labelled by gender. Everything will be lead-free as the world's lead supply will have run out by 2024; no other planets in the civilized universe contained a supply of lead for people to mine from underneath the planet. Women will wear camisoles instead of bras. The 22nd century camisole combines the comfort of a T-shirt with the support of an early 21st century bra. High waisted "granny panties" will make a comeback by the year 2050 and the momentum will carry on until the year 2155 when women will want to wear "sexy panties" again. Toyota cars will have a virtual monopoly on the global market by the year 2105 due their low cost and local manfacturing. General Motors and Ford will cease to exist by the year 2025 due to their toxic waste legacy and military agenda. Spouses and dependent children of Toyota employees will receive deep discounts on the price of hydrogen fuel. Automobiles will drive completely by themselves and human input will solely consist of typing in the address or the name of the place that the front seat passenger wants to go to. Car insurance will have long become a thing of the past by the year 2105 and all automobile accidents will cease around the year 2025. Clothing sizes for adults will be adjusted to compensate for a world that is mostly without television access. For example, an adults' size small shirt by 22nd century standards would be like a medium in 2015 standards while a adults' size large shirt by 22nd century standards would feel more like extra-large using the standards of our 2015 society. Entertainment and dining Television will become mostly a thing of the past and something that nearly 76% of the world's population will never miss. Without any television programming to make people obese and anti-social, nearly everyone has an extremely active social life and only go home to sleep at night. Parts of Japan, Russia and Puerto Rico will be the only places to legally view television on planet Earth by the year 2105. The average woman will be a size 6, as opposed to a size 14 in the year 2015. Professional wrestling will become a high culture dance recital by the year 2105, as it will be enjoyed by a completely silent audience of mostly wealthy people (who can afford the $350 per person price tag for the best seats). [[RyansWorld: Fishsicles|Instead of beer and popcorn, the spectators of the future will snack on fishsicles (popsicles made of in vitro boneless fish) and negative carbohydrate Coca-Cola soft drinks. Hummus will become the only legally allowed condiment as all other condiments (like ketchup, mustard, and sour cream) will have been declared harmful to the human body and declared illegal.]] [[Ryansworld: Taco Bell|After the game, sports fans wearing dark three-piece suits will dine at the Taco Bell of the future, complete with erudite music, cocktail food, and five-fork tables.]] NASCAR at this time will be go through a mini-crisis during this time because the young drivers would rather drive plasma-powered hovercraft on other planets. A more modern version that will safely accomodate drivers that are still interested in racing in earthbound vehicles at speeds up to 400 miles per hour. Attending the premier race of NASCAR once known as the Super Bowl of stock car racing will require the patron to dress in white tie (a full morning dress for male spectators and either a blouse/skirt combination or a dress for females). As a government-protected motorsport, NASCAR will seek to become as dignified and part of high culture like professional wrestling will be at that time. People will travel to Costa Rica; which will become the world's biggest extinct animals' preserve by then. The DNA of closely-related animals will be spliced together in order to create animals that went extinct from prehistory to the early 21st century. Since airplanes will become obsolete by 2030, people will travel by cruise ship, maglev train, driverless cars and by bus. Medicine Every one will live within 15 minutes of either a public Internet terminal or a high speed (broadband) Internet tower. Autism would have been cured and have not existed for 82 years. Down syndrome and Fragile X syndrome will persist well into the 22nd century, despite the rapid technological and medical breakthroughs made since 2015. While claims of curing Down syndrome by the end of the 23rd century become popular on what was once known as the World Wide Web, none of these claims could accurately be proved in experimental studies done on the Lunar Protectorate. Everyone will work for a living and have the minds and bodies of 25-year-old people. Therefore the aging process will have been cured. People over 25, can reverse the aging process to have the appearance and health that they had at 25. Death is only possible through accidental means. Thanks to mental enhancements, advances in genetic engineering, and to cultures that are more accepting of new concepts, the domesticated canines of the future have two legs, have humanoid bodies, near-human intelligence, and basic political rights. The same can be done for cats but it's not as popular as making dogs have humanoid bodies. By making dogs into bipedal creatures, they can live up to three-fourths as long as their owners. Would you live in this future? Yes, I would like to live in this future. No, it is too dangerous for me. No, it is too sanitized for me. Yes, but I would have reservations about certain things in this future. Category:RyansWorld Category:Issues of the post-rock generation Category:Society 22nd century